


Wyścig

by Szczuropies



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: Co się stało z Anderosnem na Broadwayu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Glee jest cudne, ale nie mogło się aż tak dobrze skończyć.

Broadway nie był walką, może i szkoda, bo akurat w tym był dobry. Broadway był wyścigiem, a on otrzymał wszystkie możliwe ulgi na starcie.  
Blaine miał wszystko czego potrzeba. Zanim skończył w pustych teatrach był młody. Broadway lubił młodych, młodzi to odwzajemniali.  
Blaine miał charyzmę, jeszcze zanim przestała mu być potrzeba, która sprawiała, że wszystkie oczy kierowały się na niego.  
I Blaine miał talent, którego nie widzi już nikt poza jego mężem, talent, którego teoretycznie nie dało się zmarnować.  
Ale Blaine przegrał wyścig,  ale powodu nie szukajcie, nie ma go. Tak się po prostu stało. I to chyba było najgorsze.


End file.
